


The One Where Sulu Is Solo

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Challenge Response, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Kirk is Leia, and Bones is C-3PO.<br/>Not exactly a crossover, but this ficlet probably won't make much sense if you aren't familiar with "The Empire Strikes Back."  Written for the 2010 Sulu-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sulu Is Solo

Bones spluttered, “You’re not actually going into an asteroid field!”

“Those Romulans would be crazy to follow us,” Sulu replied with a nonchalance that sent prickles up Kirk’s arms.

“You know,” he said, putting a hand on the back of Sulu’s chair, careful not to let his fingertips brush the curve of his neck, “you don’t have to do this to impress me.”

A blast rocked the _Galileo_ \- or maybe Sulu had taken them too close to one of the hundreds of thousands asteroids.

_Nah_ , thought Kirk.

“Damn it! We’re gonna get pulverized if we stay out here.”

“We’re going to get pulverized if we turn around,” Kirk reminded Bones. “We have no shields, no weapons—” 

“I know, I know—”

“Please,” said Sulu calmly, his gaze on the viewscreen, which showed nothing but asteroids. “I have things under control.”

Another blast made the shuttle jounce. Bones unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped to his feet. “That does it! Either we’re getting blown up by Romulans, or smashed to bits against an asteroid. Either way, I don’t have to sit up here and watch.” His legs wobbled, but he managed to stalk out of the cockpit in a convincing huff.

“He’s just going to the head to throw up,” Kirk said.

Sulu nodded.

Amazing the way he hardly seemed to be moving, and yet the shuttle dodged phaser blasts and asteroids with the grace of a kite on the breeze. Kirk found himself half-mesmerized by Sulu’s smooth façade, the determined curl of his lips, the dark lashes that barely twitched. 

“You know,” Kirk began. But the thought sputtered and died as his gaze traveled down Sulu’s arms to his steady, elegant hands.

A huge asteroid filled the viewscreen.

“I see it,” said Sulu.

_How can you_ not _see it?_ Bones grumbled in Kirk’s head.

At the last possible second, the shuttled dropped low so the asteroid passed just over them. Kirk’s stomach lurched, but he clutched the back of Sulu’s chair – and actually, he thought, it was kind of like playing a video game while riding a roller-coaster: awesome. He began to laugh softly, and Sulu slid him a sideways glance that said, _Are you crazy?_

But the words Kirk heard were, “Are you impressed?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said. “I’m definitely gonna have to fuck you when we make it out of this alive.”

Sulu’s gaze flicked back to the viewscreen, but his lips quirked. 

8/13/10


End file.
